Valentine's Day Marathon
by OriginallyImperfect
Summary: ONESHOT. Title says it all i guess. sorry it's a bit late. two days late to be exact, but ya'know.  DEFINITELY AN M. DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE SMUT OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT. enjoy, oh and it's a Traylor :


**A/N- happy valentines day guys! I know, i know, i'm a bit late but this iss just something special for y'all because well, my valentines went GREAT; not THIS great like the story below cos yeh, saving myself for after I'm married ; but you know, it was good!  
Anyways enjoy this one and dont forget to review.**

Rating- definitely "M"  
Disclaimer- I don't own HSM or any characters apart from original ones.  
-.-

Never had Taylor hated her alarm clock so much. The loud shrill echoed around the room, more directly into Taylor's ears. She was about to reach over and hit snooze when she remembered she had an interview early that morning. She reached out blindly for her BlackBerry, but instead of the smartphone, her hands fell upon something, well somethings that were cold, a bit wet, and cut into triangular pieces. When her eyes did open, she realised that they were pinapple triangles that she had felt. Also on the plate on the dresser were strawberries, grapes and apple slices. She smiled, knowing that only one person would be able to deliver her favourite fruits in the morning.  
She didn't expect to see him laying beside her like he usually did in the mornings so she didn't bother turning around. Instead, she got up and started to eat the fruit, finishing the plate in a record time of under 2minutes. She picked it up and began to head for the kitchen, to thank her boyfriend for the breakfast surprise. As soon as she opened the bedroom door, there stood her man, completely naked except for the black and red apron that he had on.  
"I see you're finally up." He stated, leaning against the doorframe and smirking at her flushed facial expression.  
"Y-yeah." She stuttered, not knowing what else to say whilst she knew that Troy was nude underneath. So instead, she lifted the plate that was in her hands in front of her. "Thanks for the fruit." He smiled at her and walked into their room, shutting the door behind him. He took the plate from her grasp and walked over to the dresser, setting the plate down and turning back around to Taylor. "Um... Babe, have you seen my BlackBerry? It wasn't on the dresser and..." She trailed off as Troy approached her and brought out her beloved phone from the pocket in the apron. She was about to grab it when he pulled back so she couldn't reach. "What are you doing, Troy? I got an interview this morning and I'm sure Rachel has been calling me."  
"Interview? Oh no. I cancelled that. I called Rachel this morning and told her to postpone it... The interview can wait." He tossed the BlackBerry to the side and watched as she looked at it longingly. "You want it back?" She nodded. "Well, baby, you're gonna have to earn it." Troy whispered seductively, leaning in and kissing her roughly. His hands travelled down her sides that were covered with his shirt.  
Taylor's hands snaked around his neck as he teased her mouth open and slid his tongue inside. She pulled back abruptly, only to be met with lustful eyes. "Wait, why did you cancel my interview?" Troy rolled his eyes. He knew Taylor could be forgetful, but he never thought she could be dense.  
"Maybe because today is Valentine's Day." He muttered, pushing her hair away from her neck and placing small yet sensual kisses there. Taylor closed her eyes and resisted the urge to comb her fingers through his chestnut locks.  
"Wh-what's your point? I could've still done the interview, came home, and spent tonight with...you." The ending came out more like a sigh as Troy dragged his tongue up the column of her neck and began to French kiss the small spot behind her ear.  
"That's not enough time." His fingers caressed her thighs as they slipped underneath her shirt. "At least now I get you for the whole day." The higher his hands crept, the faster Taylor's heart beat.  
"And what did you have in mind for us to do?" She asked, slightly trembling over her words as Troy's hands found her centre. He pulled his face away from her neck and gazed at her, his eyes darkening as he spoke:  
"I was planning on fucking you all day." The bluntness of his confession made Taylor blink a few times. "You didn't expect me to take you out, did you? You're Taylor Mckessie, baby. I don't want to have all those fans asking for your autograph. Not today. So I guess the only place I can have you all to myself is here and the only thing that we can do at home and still enjoy ourselves is making love." Taylor's breath quickened. He was right. She was an three time Oscar nominated actress and by now she was known by nearly the whole world so going out was a daily challenge.  
"We could play Twister." She stated, finally finding her voice. The corner of Troy's mouth twitched before he smirked.  
"My version of Twister is completely different to yours. Maybe I'll show you my version later on today." He winked at her before bending down and capturing her lips again. This time, he managed to pull a moan from her throat as she relaxed into him.  
"Troy.."  
"Yes, my love?"  
"Stop stalling. You're being a tease." She breathed out just as he prodded her nub.  
"I'm not stalling. I'm waiting on you to tell me what you want."

Taylor sighed shakily as he prodded her again. "I'm waiting..."  
"I want you to fuck me." She breathed out, her eyes shut as Troy slid a finger across her wet entrance.  
"Uh-uh. I want you to be specific. Tell me exactly what you want me to do?" Troy asked, smiling when Taylor bit her lip. After a few moments of silence, Troy slapped her pussy and this caused a yelp from Taylor.  
"Shit! I want you to bury your fingers deep inside of me, Troy! Make me cum."  
"Gladly."  
Troy kissed her again and plunged two fingers inside her. Her sudden scream allowed him access into her mouth and he moaned as he felt just how tight and wet she was. Just how he liked it. He pulled back and slammed his hand back in. He repeated the process 3 times before adding another finger. Although her mouth was covered by his own, that didn't stop Taylor from loudly moaning and sighing. He started to circle her button using his thumb, quickening his pace and slowing down only to quicken his pace when she moaned. "Mmm. You're so fucking tight, Tay. Shit. Look how hot you're getting me." Using his free hand, he guided her petite hand down to his hard, throbbing erection which was clothed by the apron he wore. Taylor pushed his hand out of the way and reached underneath the garment for his member, stroking it lightly. This action caused Troy to momentarily stop his ministrations on Taylor and tilt his head back at the immense pleasure he felt. Taylor's light touches were the complete opposite to the type of touches he was craving right now.  
As if she could read his mind, she held onto his shaft tightly and started to pump him. Troy let out a strangled moan as she quickened her pace and made shorter strokes. He grabbed her wrist, forcing her to stop and look at him. "Right now, this is about making you reach your peak."  
"But I-." Troy silenced her with a kiss as he resumed fucking her with his fingers.  
"Don't worry about me, baby... I'll get my turn." When she removed her hands, Troy hissed at the loss of contact, but he didn't stop pushing into her. Troy could feel her orgasm coming as her moans started to come out more like short breaths. Taylor could feel a knot forming in her stomach as she knew her peak was near. The knot tightened as Troy sped up rubbing her clit.  
"Oh fuck, Troy! Troy! Troy!" She yelled as the knot sweetened and her legs shook violently. She collapsed into Troy as he removed his fingers from her. She looked up as she heard him moaning, only to find him sucking his fingers, his eyes closed. That one small action turned her on and she could almost instantly feel herself getting wet again.  
"You taste amazing, baby." Troy said, kissing the tips of his fingers for emphasis. "Absolutely... Amazing." Taylor grinned up at him seductively and reached down to grab the hem of the apron, before pulling it over his head.  
"Why thank you, but now I wanna see just how good you taste, Mr Bolton." And with that, she sunk down to her knees, used one hand to hold on to his cock and with her other and she pulled her hair to one side. "Mm. Did I do this to you?" She asked sweetly, rubbing his member up and down in a slow pace. Her response was just a slight nod and a low groan. Giggling, she bent her head, closing her mouth on his fat tip, and blew, her tongue swirling around it. She heard a sharp intake of breath and knew that Troy was enjoying this, so she opened her mouth a bit more and took the whole of him into her mouth. The one action caused Troy's hips to buck, pushing him unbelievably deeper into her mouth. She pulled back with a slurp, and bent down again. Troy's hands found the back of head and her pulled her hair up and started to bob her head up and down.  
"Fuck yeah! Just like that, Tay. Don't... Stop, Oh!" Taylor abruptly stopped, which caused Troy's eyes to rip open and for him to glare down at her. "What the fuck are you doing, Tay?" Taylor knew that his animalistic side was coming out now, but what could you expect? The guy was halfway into getting a blowjob and all of a sudden it was stopped. Of course he'd be angry. Taylor only smiled up at him and winked.  
"Patience, my love." She reached down and brought her shirt, actually it was his, over her head, tossing it to the side. Without another word, she had closed her breasts around Troy's raging cock. "You said you always wanted to fuck my breasts... Well, go ahead, Troy." Troy's scowl quickly turned into a smile as he placed his hands over hers and started to pump in and out. Every time Troy would go forward, Taylor's tongue would snake out and lick off some of the pre-cum that had oozed out.  
"I'm so close... Uh!" He ground out, his pace quickening and his grip around her breasts tightening. Only a second later did Troy empty himself all over Taylor and Taylor didn't have a problem with dipping her fingers in it and licking it all off. "Damn." He sighed, taking her hands and pulling her back up. She bit her lip in excitement before letting out a girlish giggle that had Troy instantly smiling. He grinned down at her, taking in her beauty and feeling himself get hard again at the sight. He loved every inch of her. From her dark, wavy hair that cascaded passed her shoulders and stopped just below her shoulder blades to her perfectly toned legs that Troy always stared at whenever they were visible. "Baby?" Her voice broke him out of his train of thoughts.  
"Hmm?"  
"Can we move this to the bed? I know it's better leverage against the wall but I'd feel comfortable if we-." She never finished her sentence as Troy gracefully swept her up, took her to the bed and gently laid her on it, placing himself directly on top of her. Bracing himself on either side of her body, he spoke;  
"What's our record at the moment?" Taylor pretended to think before a wide smile broke out on her face.  
"7 times."

"Oh, well I definitely think we can beat that... Besides, we have got all day." He finished his sentence by thrusting into her without any warning. To stop herself from screaming out at the move, Taylor bit her lip, almost drawing blood, and allowed her eyes to roll in pure ecstasy. Troy had to stop and pace himself as her walls clenched his hard cock. He pushed even further, emitting a small moan from Taylor and another eye roll. Troy reached down and pulled her leg up to hook around his waist so he could get in deeper.  
"F..faster." she demanded her other leg automatically clipping around his waist. Troy fulfilled her wish and sped up, pinning his arms on either side of her so he could pump deeper and faster. Their moans of extreme pleasure filled the room, accompanied by the sounds of skin slapping and the bed scratching the floorboards as it edged closer to the wall. When Troy looked down, he nearly lost himself. The sight of his pale cock ramming into her dark, glistening pussy made him slam harder into her. Not wanting the moment to be over so soon, Troy pulled out of Taylor and in one swift movement, he'd turned her over and pulled her up so that she would be on all fours. "Troy..." she whimpered at the sudden loss of him.

"Shh, baby." he began, stroking her entrance with his pointer finger. He entered her with his finger without warning and Taylor chewed down on her lip roughly. He pushed another few fingers and bit the insides of his cheeks when he felt Taylor clench around his fingers. "Tay, what are you doing?"

"I don't want you to finger fuck me. I want you to just _fuck me._" Troy smirked and then suddenly lowered himself. He had to close his eyes for a moment as the smell of her arousal overwhelmed him. "Troy, what the hell are you, uh!" She cried out as his tongue snaked out to swipe her pussy. Troy didn't answer however; he continued to lick up and down before finally holding her ass in place and pushing forward with his tongue. His tongue flicked in and out of her and it wasn't long before his face was completely drenched with her warm juices. At this point, Troy's cock was raging, the veins on it bulging and his eyes darkened, with only one thing in mind. Taylor was still panting and trying to catch her breath when Troy slipped his member into her roughly. Her head whipped back and she yelled out in surprise.

It didn't take long before Troy's thrusts became more powerful, almost to the point of painful, but at that moment, he was only concerned in getting his release. Sure, he wanted Taylor to get hers too, but she'd already had two whilst he'd only had one. "Oh my gosh... Tay! I'm gonna... uh! Shit!" Taylor, tired of not being in control, pushed herself back onto him, which caused a growl to come out from Troy. Troy pulled back, only to have her repeat her actions. Their movements counteracted each other, the friction being created causing their releases to approach. Feeling his balls tighten, Troy roared out as he felt himself crack. His hot cum shot up Taylor as her own orgasm rode through her, her legs shaking and her juice squirting all over Troy's thighs.

They both fell to their sides in a tangled heap, both of them still connected. Troy brushed her hair out of her face and cradled her face. "Round 1 done, ready for round two?" he offered, his hand travelling down her neck, passed her curves and to her ass where he gently squeezed.

"I need to go take a shower, baby." She stated, slowly pushing herself away from Troy and heading to the bathroom, Troy's cum dripping down her inner thighs. Troy instantly jumped up and followed her, his hands finding her hips.

"Let me join you."

-.-

Troy panted, trying to get his breath back as Taylor lay quite alarmingly still in front of him. "Damn, that was good. What do you say we get one more round in before it's officially not V-Day." No response. "Baby." He lightly tapped her cheek and couldn't help but throw his head back and laugh at his girlfriend. She'd passed out. His phone suddenly rang and he pulled himself out of her and went to get it. "Hello?"

"Troy, my man. How was Valentine's Day?" his best friend Chad's voice floated through the phone. Troy looked back at Taylor and started to laugh again. "That good?"

"Twelve times."

"What?" Chad exclaimed, genuinely shocked. "Is that even possible? Like is that healthy? Troy man, you've probably crippled Tay!"

"Of course it's possible, man. With a sex drive like ours, anything is possible." The two men shared a laugh before Troy sighed and absentmindedly stroked Taylor's leg. "You know, today just sealed the deal for me."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I never had doubts, but now I'm completely sure that this is the right thing. That Taylor is the right girl for me. She is exactly what I need, man." He replied, a large smile spreading across his face.

"You're welcome for breaking up with her." Chad answered sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "Go do what you have to do, Troy. I'm out, Gabby's back from the bathroom."

"Alright, bye." Troy shut his phone and set it back down onto the dresser. When his legs flung over the bed, he ended up stepping on Taylor's BlackBerry. Chuckling to himself, Troy took the device and started to tap something. He pulled open the drawers of the wooden dresser, and pulled a velvet box out of it. Nodding his head, he kneeled down and softly took Taylor's hand. "I love you." He whispered, slipping the ring onto her finger and setting the cell phone back down next to the box, propping it up so that it was easier to see. With a kiss to Taylor's hand and then her forehead, Troy exited the room and went downstairs.

-.-

Regaining her senses, Taylor stirred in her bed. As soon as she attempted to move her legs, a sharp pain hit her in her groin. She smiled and bit her lip as she remembered whose fault it was. Moving to touch her hair, that's when she noticed the elegant ring that was placed on her finger. Her mouth immediately dropped and she gazed at the jewellery in shock. Her head turned left and right to try and look for Troy but he was nowhere to be found. She only found her BlackBerry. Reaching up although she struggled quite a bit, she reached out and picked up the smartphone. The screen that was up made her put a hand to her heart. On the screen were 2 words typed up simply as the background.

"Marry me?"

**So many mistakes, I know. Please forgive me, you guys. I did this quite late and I didn't finish it till morning, but then I had school so I quickly uploaded it before I went out.**

**R&R**

**This is probably the filthiest thing I've ever written so I need a cold shower right now.**

**MissMercedesJade, but I'm changing my PM to OriginallyImperfect. **** or something like that**


End file.
